


sweet intoxication

by leviski



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski
Summary: 校园AU巨大年龄操作





	sweet intoxication

+++++

　　

　　退一万步说，他们可能是在球场上遇见的——

 

　　“十号持球出界，比赛结束。”彼得磕磕绊绊地念道，内德嗓子哑了临时把解说推给他，不然他也不明白，自己为什么在连续三次把黑发四分卫叫成“托尼电火花”后，还坐在这里宣布结果而不是钻进桌子底下，或者随便什么排污系统里。他看到对方在获胜后跳了起来朝每个人飞吻，并且没有忘了他的，他对着彼得远远地加上一句:“我真爱你！”

 

　　或者也可能是在别的地方——

 

　　“我真抱歉，我是说，我没想到有人会和我在同一时间，同一个地方，想到来这架书前面，准备拿那本量子论物理原理，我找不出其他的理由，来形容这种巧合。”

 

　　彼得觉得自己尴尬得没法开口了。“我这周在图书馆代班，”他说，“我们接到举报，说Q33 架上的这本书封面被撕下来了，里面换成了，呃，走出男性ed你需要知道的百种方法。”他怀疑地瞧着这个看上去比自己高一两级的黑头发的学生，“是你干的吗，先生？”

 

　　总之，不太可能是现在这样——

 

　　彼得倒挂在墙上，他刚刚赶跑了学校的随便哪个破坏分子，顺便把自己的双手手腕黏住了，因此他只能倒挂，而不能翻身下来。他被泼了一脸不知道什么溶液，可能有轻微腐蚀性，现在它浸透了面罩，几乎让他觉得皮肤刺痛，就在他准备安静地等待蛛丝溶解，同时祈祷自己不要毁容的时候，在这栋理论上半夜空无一人的教学楼内他所在的这间实验室的门口，一个学生像顺着魔豆爬上来那样冷不丁地出现在那儿，他目瞪口呆地看着彼得，看起来是消化了一会目前的情况，最后跟他伸手打了个招呼。

 

　　“嗨。”他说。

 

　　“嗨，你有一只会下金蛋的鹅吗？”

 

　　“什么？”

 

　　“没什么，晚上好，”彼得说，“要去洗手间的话往左手边走，要下楼梯的话往右手边走，小心别被绊倒了。”

 

　　“你需要帮助，是不是？”对方说着走了进来，随着他越靠越近，彼得心中警铃大作。“不不不，不需要，别靠过来，蜘蛛侠体能练习，你现在可以直接转身，回去睡觉——”

 

　　“我不觉得是这样。”这个头发蓬蓬的年轻学生说，眼睛和睫毛漂亮得相当引人注意，在其他情况下可能让人分神，在这种情况下彼得想的是“我的面罩我的面罩碎了一半我的头发我的头发快要钻出来了”。他蹲下来盯着彼得看，还伸手敲了下他的护目镜。“戴着这东西你真的能看清吗？”

 

　　“停下，停下。”彼得有气无力地抗议，对方探头探脑地观察着他，看到他手腕上的蛛丝时呆住了。“恶！”他说，“你知道，学生们有时候会说起你，还有学校里偶尔出现的那些黏糊糊的白东西，因为没人真正见过你，通常情况下他们觉得那些属于某个用力过度的单身男生，我是赞同这一派的，现在我才知道居然是这么回事……”

 

　　“求你了，”彼得说，“你能不能不要说话。”

 

　　“我的错，我这就去找把刀把你弄下来。”

 

　　他跑去翻抽屉，找到一把折叠刀（“啊哈！”）之后跑了回来，低下头对付那团蛛丝，在把刀刃磨出三个凹槽后，彼得一只手重归自由。“你也是这里的学生吗？”他问，“你听起来和我差不多大。”

 

　　“我不能告诉你。”

 

　　“我懂，机密情报，啊，小心，这个也解开了。”

 

　　彼得掉到地上时疲惫地叹了口气，他用最能让人产生愧疚感的那种眼神扭头盯着他，但是出乎他的意料，对方大叫一声捂住了脸，把手上的刀都扔出去了。

 

　　“你这反应就好像看见了什么不可告人的东西。”彼得点评道。

 

　　“差不多吧，不不不，”他伸出一根指头，指着彼得，“你的脸，露出来了。”

 

　　彼得摸了摸自己的脸，然后低下头，看着被他踩在脚底的面罩。果不其然，他想，这真是我最漫长的一夜。他缓慢地把脑袋埋进膝盖里，一边呻吟，一边听见对方迟疑着凑了过来。“别这么沮丧嘛，我什么也没看见。”

 

　　彼得没有理他。“好吧，其实我都看见了。你看起来很眼熟，你是不是给校报拍照的那个新生？我应该见过你一两次。”

 

　　彼得还是没有说话。“好了，别难过了，我不会跟任何人说的。”

 

　　“我怎么才能相信你？”

 

　　“我是个值得信任的人。”彼得抬起头，黑发的学长带着点笑意望着他，他得承认，被这双眼睛看着的人确实会觉得泄露的秘密没什么要紧，尴尬的样子也算不上丑态。“现在我们就算正式认识了，”他笑嘻嘻地伸出手，“托尼.史塔克。”

 

　　“彼得.帕克。”他说，回握时泄愤一样用了点劲。“哇哦，力气不错，”托尼说，“关于怎么确保你的秘密不被泄露，这件事我明天再跟你说。”

 

 

 

 

　　第二天他下课的时候对方已经在门外等着他了。“你居然选上了梅.帕克的课，”他说，“我一直想上她的课来着，学生们都很爱她。”

 

　　“她是我的婶婶。”

 

　　“哇哦，让人羡慕。你下一节有课吗？没有？没有我就边走边说了。是这样的，首先你知不知道橄榄球队有个叫阿尔德里奇.基连的混蛋。”

 

　　“我听说过。”

 

　　“我跟他打了不下五回架……”他们沿着走廊，碰上一打赶着上课去的教授，成群抱着测绘尺的学生，在转角处还遭遇了一支集合中的足球队，他们地震般齐刷刷地跺了跺脚，中气十足地和他打招呼:“托尼！”

 

　　“嘿。”他朝他们点点头。“我说到哪儿了？对，我跟他打了不下五回架，最近的一次在上星期，起因是他觉得他要约会的姑娘喜欢我所以才放了他的鸽子，结果是我把他的鼻子打折了——我知道你想说什么:那相当于是给他整容。但是不管我的行动多么符合正义之举，我还是被叫去提醒了一下:再这么下去我就毕不了业了。”

 

　　“我以为按你打架的次数你早就该被踢出学校了？”

 

　　“这个嘛，我提前修了学分，所以跳过级。”

 

　　“哦，”彼得说，感觉自己的同情迅速下降，“然后呢？”

 

　　“然后我老爸是知名校友嘛……回忆一下你昨天挂着的那栋楼，是不是挺新的？我入学那年建的，你为什么这么看着我？”

 

　　“没什么，我只是一点也不同情你了。”

 

　　“拜托了，别这么说，在这种紧要关头……”他们经过了体育场，一群裙摆飘扬的拉拉队员立刻把花球扔到天上去，百灵鸟一样和他打招呼:“托尼！”

 

　　“嗨。”他朝她们挥挥手。“我老爸觉得这是因为我没体验过正常的低年级生活:比赛啊，社团辩论啊，上人很好的老师的课即使你看一遍书考试就能过啊，可不可以请你别再这么看着我了？你这样看人的眼神实在是——很热切，像盯着坚果的松鼠，没人告诉过你你严肃起来脸颊鼓鼓的吗，松鼠仔？”

 

　　彼得没理他，他指着走廊的转角:“走过那里会有一队六岁小孩组成的唱诗班拖长调咏叹你的名字吗？”

 

　　他看到托尼双手插兜，仰头笑了起来，他这样笑的时候眉毛和眼睛都弯着，不惧于展示它们皱起来的形状，因此这个笑容可以概括为:快来看啊我笑起来和平时不一样的地方是不是让我看上去更完美了。他垂下头来看着彼得:“我不知道，为什么我们不走过去一探究竟呢？”

 

　　尽管彼得觉得自己轻快得背后快要长出天使翅膀来了，但是走廊尽头没有唱诗班，一个橄榄球炮弹一样被投掷到他面前，托尼伸手接住，很有气势地扔了回去。几个大臂膀的高年级男生站在草地上朝他喊话。“阿尔德里奇.基连有话捎给你！他说你带球活像一岁小孩追着奶瓶跑。”

 

　　慢慢聚集了不少人来看热闹，彼得察觉到自己身上的多重视线，感觉非常想逃掉。“哈！软蛋。告诉他托尼.史塔克随时敢跟他讨教。”

 

　　人群里有一些赞同的声音，“接下来会有胸罩扔过来吗？”彼得小声问，“是的话我就退出。”

 

　　“通常不会有的。”对方小声地回答他。

 

　　上课铃响后，人群红海一样噼里啪啦地迅速退去了，只留下几张慢悠悠飘着的纸。“这个事情只有你能做，拜托了，”托尼说，“他们的说法是，为了让我经历无聊又必要的大学生活，我必须在今年的新生里找一个，在临近毕业的这段时间里和他把什么都经历一遭，并且事事参与他的生活。好吧最后一句是我总结的，拜托了拜托了真的只有你了，我真的很想毕业，不想被继续唠唠叨叨。”

 

　　彼得比划着。“你和我在一起待了有十分钟，”他说，“我就感觉我的人生糟糕透顶麻烦重重，无药可救了。”

 

　　托尼双手合十，缩着脖子，眼巴巴地盯着他，意识到彼得不为所动后他板起了脸。“我可是知道你的秘密，其他人也一定会好奇的:我们的彼得同学在周末晚上的教学楼里关着灯在干什么呢，是在试图和爬进窗户的松鼠对话吗？我觉得不像，你不能因为他生气的样子像啮齿类小动物——比方说现在这样，就理所当然地怀疑他做了这种事。另一个更显而易见的指控怎么样，你们不觉得他和学校某个蒙面常客有什么关系吗？”

 

　　“你居然在威胁我？”

 

　　“这不是威胁，这是合理手段。”彼得抓紧了书包带子，跺着脚，非常希望有什么高科技武器能把这个麻烦传送到地球另一端去，托尼迅速浏览了一遍他半开书包里的所有东西。“那台上世纪索尼你准备用到什么时候？作为交换我可以给你换全新的。”

 

　　彼得不跺脚了，没抬头他就知道另一个人肯定正缓缓露出奸笑。“带三个镜头。”彼得呃了一声，对方趁此机会步步紧逼，增加筹码。“两千多万像素，一百五十个对焦点，每秒最高十五连拍……”

 

　　彼得皱着眉头，他又开始跺脚了，一边呻吟着。“我感觉好罪恶。”

 

　　“没什么罪恶的。”他抬起头看着托尼棕色的眼睛，对方也静悄悄地在看他，他眨眨眼睛，纸片在他脚边轻轻晃动，嚓啦一下刮过去了。“帮助别人是你的责任，对不对？”

 

　　他把嘴唇贴到彼得耳朵边上:“蜘蛛侠。”

 

　　那个笑容又出现了，就在他的眼睛旁边，像一则未点明的讯息，因为毫不顾忌而使得看到的人想要读懂它，但彼得有更直观的词语来形容他拉长的嘴角边的笑纹。“青蛙脸。”

 

　　托尼抬了抬眉毛，嘴咧得更开了。“我喜欢这个称呼。”他宣布道。

 

 

 

 

 

　　“形容一下现在的情况。”

 

　　现在是东部时间十四点整，气温华氏七十七度，这两个无所事事的年轻人眼下想的无非是晚餐和女生的新裙子，对于将要发生的事一无所知。

 

　　“我问的不是这个，还有你能不能不要假装旁白讲话了？”

 

　　“好吧，我们正坐在缝纫社团活动室的最后面，”托尼一边说着，把他手上那个香喷喷的纸袋打开，“佩珀——就是那个基连混蛋觉得被甩但是对方睬都不想睬他一眼的那个佩珀.波兹——要我给你带这个。”

 

　　彼得看着面前这个巨大金黄，冒着热气的葡萄干面包卷。“哇哦，谢谢。”他热切地伸出双手。

 

　　“等等，不行，你碰都不要碰，我很确定只要你的皮肤一接触到它的表面，就立刻会中毒身亡，根本来不及张嘴吃掉它。”

 

　　“那你干嘛还把它拿来给我？”彼得瞪着他，他中午只吃了一个热狗，现在感觉非常，非常的饿，他做出一个进攻的姿势，决心誓死捍卫他的进食权利。

 

　　“因为佩珀的料理水平是灾难级别，化学学院的年度最佳学生，去参加了烘焙兴趣小组，你现在知道事情的严重性了吗，年轻人？”

 

　　“但是它闻起来那么的好。”

 

　　“这是撒旦在假惺惺地引诱你——不要跟我抢，啊，不要咬，不要咀嚼！”

 

　　彼得回味着。“很好吃。”他总结道。

 

　　托尼怀疑地把它托起来三百六十度地看了一圈，随后试探地咬了一口，等到他终于咽下去，他看上去痛苦极了。“这不公平，”他说，“仿佛昨天她还在用肥皂泡做奶油，而今天这一大团东西居然都是可食用的。”

 

　　“我猜这是因为我帮了她的男朋友一个大忙？”

 

　　托尼停了下来，“我不是佩珀的男朋友，彼得。”他认真地说。

 

　　彼得看着他深棕色的眼睛，葡萄干的味道还残留在他嘴唇边上，甜味让他轻轻咬了下舌头——用它做点别的事吧。他赶忙咳嗽几声。“我要把这些全吃掉。”

 

　　“想都别想，中午佩珀和她的朋友们在烤面团的时候为我被叫去谈话这事把我取笑了一通，我伤心得没能吃成午饭，”他摊开手，“分给我一半。”

 

　　五分钟后当他们把食物全咽下肚后，彼得问:“既然你那么瞧不起波兹小姐的料理技术，为什么你听起来还长时间跟那个烘培团体待在一起？”

 

　　“他们都是我的朋友，并且我可以顺走不少吃的，”他从自己的包里翻出一罐松籽，“给，我帮你带的，你一定特别想念森林里的食物。”

 

　　“谢谢，还有这不好玩，不过我现在心满意足，所以暂时先不纠正你。”

 

　　他们看着面前活动的毛衣针线，剪刀和绣花架子，甚至还有一台老式的织布机在哆哆嗦嗦。“我把我该说的都说了，你能解释一下我们为什么在这里吗？”

 

　　“丽兹想让我们帮她的缝纫社团拍张照，”彼得说，“所以我坐在这里见机行事。”

 

　　“我真没想到你居然是个害怕针头的男人，去吧，克服你内心的恐惧，发起进攻，直面不到一毫米的针尖和粉色毛球球，勇敢地拍一张照片凯旋归来，然后我们就离开这里。”

 

　　“不是这么简单，下面是问题所在:丽兹是航天工程院的学生会主席，一手创办了缝纫小组，你现在知道事情的严重性了吗？我不能就这么过去拍照，然后在报道里说，伊丽莎白.图姆斯小姐在缝制状似ET的小猫咪。丽兹是个很好的人，对大家都很和气，我不能这么对她。”

 

　　他加上一句:“不信你看，内德为了避免这种情况，已经打入了他们内部。”

 

　　托尼顺着他手指的方向看去，彼得的好友正汗流浃背地穿针引线。“他干得真不错啊，我真为他骄傲。”托尼说。

 

　　“他们在这里！”丽兹举着一个毛绒发箍朝他们跑了过来，内德满头大汗地跟在她身后。“我提前请教过你的朋友——”她把手摊开指向托尼，后者昂起头，“所以我做了一个松鼠耳朵，快看，是不是很可爱？”

 

　　她把发箍戴到彼得头上。“谢谢你，图姆斯小姐，这对科莫多巨蜥的爪子太成功了，几乎是真的，指向天空，很有启发。”托尼说，彼得捣了他一拳，他整理了一下发箍。“别听他的，丽兹，这很可爱，我现在就感觉自己是一只松鼠。”

 

　　托尼絮絮叨叨地说着哇这倒是不错什么伙计你也缝了一个吗不可能这可是货真价实的兔子耳朵我也要戴上它吗没问题我更喜欢女士来替我做这种事但还是谢谢你了。他一把搂住彼得的肩膀，将他们的脑袋贴到一起去，宣布道:“好了，现在可以给我们拍张照了，就是这样，兔子和松鼠，谢谢你！”

 

　　他像总统站在敞篷车里那样朝掏出手机的每个人挥手致意:“谢谢！谢谢！”

 

　　彼得感觉很不对劲。

 

 

 

 

 

　　“这可太好了。”内德说。

 

　　“怎么会太好了？快告诉我太好了这个词的定义里哪一条符合我现在的情况。”“和多金，英俊的学长天天待在一起，并且发现了自己和他之间那些不得不说的小问题。”

 

　　“内德，闭嘴。”“你还记得你追着丽兹后面跑的时候我怎么说的了吗？我说我不会嘲笑你对略微年长异性的迷恋，现在异性变成同性我的态度也不会改变一毫的。”

 

　　“内德，我不知道该怎么说，他这个人是那么的——”

 

　　“我告诉你我是怎么想的，彼得，”他的好朋友拍着他的肩膀，“这段时间你和他形影不离，我以为我们的友情受到了考验，现在我高兴极了。”

 

　　“伙计，”彼得痛心疾首地皱起眉头，“想想他，一个临近毕业的学生。”

 

　　“啊哦，这就是你自己要面对的问题了，看，他来了，嗨！黄金先生。”

 

　　“嗨，大家伙。”彼得看着内德和托尼做了一整套组合击掌，眼神里写满了在友情上受到的背叛。“我把他交给你了，”内德拍拍他的后背，“再见，好朋友！”

 

　　他一阵风地走了，托尼和彼得看着他的背影。“最后一句话他是跟谁说的？”

 

　　“我不知道，咳咳，”托尼低下头，踮着他的帆布鞋鞋尖，他稍微弓着背因此彼得能看见他棒球衫里面的星球大战T恤，“你的衣服。”

 

　　“什么？”他没明白。

 

　　“你的衣服，扣子系错了。”他没抬头，从这个角度抬眼看着彼得胸前，彼得顺着他的视线望去，扣错的衬衫中央他的整个胸口都快露出来了。他手忙脚乱地解开重扣，托尼靠得近了一点帮他挡住，还夸张地把头偏过去，以示自己没在看他。“好吧，”他说，“你接下来要去哪？”

 

　　“机器人实验室。”

 

　　“我能跟你一起去吗？”

 

　　“你不用问这种知道答案的问题。”

 

　　“我看一下，这个时间我的朋友们可能还在那儿，想要见他们吗？”

 

　　“为什么不呢？”

 

　　哈皮.霍根是个大块头，据托尼说正在第三次考取拳击证书，他一见彼得就叫了起来。“你就是那个倒霉蛋！你就是托尼的宝宝辅助轮项目，他说他可教会了你不少东西，说新生没了老鸟帮助真的寸步难行。”

 

　　彼得的视线变得锋利起来，托尼不自然地咳了几声。“哈皮总是这样。介绍一下他是我们的大厨，昨天绝对是他最后一次把鸡蛋放进微波炉里。”

 

　　另一个人上来跟他握了握手。“詹姆斯.罗德，别听他们的，”他说，“托尼真的是个麻烦鬼，最近他消停了不少，我们都松了口气。你怎么样，喜欢学校吗？”

 

　　“还不错，就是这里晚上总冒出些奇怪的东西。”

 

　　“真有幽默感，”他指着托尼，“有这个家伙作为警醒，你一定会做的比我们好多了。”

 

　　“得了吧，罗德，你最近怎么样，还是在忙项目吗？”

 

　　“我不好说，毕竟连续一个月晚上只睡三小时离你悠哉的生活太过遥远，”他们已经开始收拾东西准备走了，“还是闲得到处晃悠吗，托尼？当心毕不了业。”

 

　　“怎么会呢。”

 

　　他们互相道了再见（“再见，彼得。”“再见，小不点。”“哈皮你不准这么叫他。”“怎么你提起来不也是这么叫的。”）等到他们离开，彼得转身看着他:“宝宝辅助轮，huh？”

 

　　他又要双手合十缩起脖子了，彼得赶在这之前制止了他。“停下，什么都别说。接下来我要在那儿拆拆卸卸，你就坐着什么声也不要出，我哼歌你也不能接下一句。”

 

　　但是他怎么可能什么声音也不出呢，在彼得不理他的十分钟内，他过来了差不多有十七八圈，一会儿紧贴在彼得身后严肃地盯着他的后脑勺，一会儿把他的杯子倒过来又摆正，一会儿翻翻他的书包，翻出蛛网储存罐后猛地捂了回去，他还凑过来强硬地塞给彼得一只耳机，声情并茂地用口型唱你是磁石而我是金属我带着周密的计划一步步接近*，最终，在看到彼得毫无反应后他挠了挠头，跑到另一张桌子上敲敲打打了一会，随后捧着一个有六根胳膊的小机器人跑了回来，他把它放到桌面上，说:“彼得，你看这个机器人，在短短的时间内，它学会了泡茶叶，准确称量四十二克的试剂，还会解开织毛线打结的线头，我也不知道它究竟还能干些什么了，可能它还会分裂出一个带婴儿车的自己，然后把它养大到获得经济学位。但是它就是不会走路，无论我怎么调试，它就是不愿动一下为了走路安上的那两根机械臂，它不愿意为了成为价值由他人赋予的什么东西，就去牺牲表面上不完整的行为的意义，它要做它自己。它还会重复别人说的话，你听:松鼠仔，彼得。”

 

　　小机器人张开嘴（它居然还有个嘴）:“松鼠仔，彼得，松鼠仔，彼得，松鼠仔，彼得。”

 

　　“看吧。”

 

　　彼得一掌拍下去，机器人变成了一堆冒烟的铁片，托尼吓得肩膀都缩起来了。

 

　　“真对不起，”他说，“我再也不这么干了。”

 

　　“好啦，彼得，”他把半个身子都贴在了桌子上，歪着头撅起嘴来盯着他看，“别再不理我了。”

 

　　彼得也不想这样的，他不想表现得像个要求注意的高中女生，但是现在他整个人甜腻腻，黏糊糊，像一瓶放在火山口的橘子汽水，稍微晃一晃抖一抖就会飞出彩虹糖和果汁小熊。“我很抱歉毁了你的小机器人。”他颤抖着说道。

 

　　“没关系的，它不过是从三维的变成了二维的而已。”他亲亲热热地把彼得的两只手拉到一起去，而彼得想的是拜托了拜托了你能不能不要老是这么做——“你看这样怎么样，我带你溜进他们的毕业趴里面，保证没人会发现你的，你现在显然没到二十一对不对？我在朋友面前关于你的事上吹牛了嘛，所以作为补偿，成年人带你喝酒去，是不是很划算？”

 

　　彼得指出一个显而易见的问题:“你不带舞伴去吗？”

 

　　“这个嘛，”他说，“我什么都不在乎。”

 

 

 

 

 

　　彼得看到他敞着的西装外套和帆布鞋后立马觉得扣子扣到下巴的自己蠢到家了，凑近后他更是发现对方领带上印了一个巨大的达斯维达头盔——他到底有多喜欢星球大战？他们靠着墙，有一下没一下地喝甜气泡酒，不时有伴着电子乐滑出舞池的男生或者女生扑到身上拥抱，他们还为这个开始比赛计数，托尼十一彼得十五，他还被亲了一口在脸颊上。“为什么？”他捂着脸，“这种事不应该都发生在你身上吗？”

 

　　彼得一直不太喜欢这种人多的地方，和音乐在四壁产生的空荡荡的回响，但那些举着手扭动的年轻人们似乎都快乐得有所联系，他低下头看着和自己穿皮鞋的脚碰到一起的托尼的红色帆布鞋。“可能因为其他人一看就知道你是今年入学的小不点。”兔子先生这么说了，但小不点紧紧抱着树洞边缘，还不想滑下去，怀表滴滴答答地转着，轻声说快呀快呀快点呀再不快点就要来不及了。“所以这个吻就会停留得更久一些。”

 

　　托尼垂下眼睛看着他，眼睛和皮肤在灯光下被晕染成蓝色绿色紫色和桃粉色，好像有谁嘴唇上蘸着这些颜色把它们吻了上去，一整本植物图谱也够不成那样的彩色幻境。“我……”

 

　　哈皮跌跌撞撞地凭空出现，罗德好心地帮他把传送门合上，前者显然喝醉了。“我真高兴，”他趴在托尼肩膀上抹眼泪，“一瞬间什么都过去了，又什么都没改变，我还是没考上拳击证书，罗德还会继续每天五点起床，你还是站在这儿，手插在兜里，挺拔，不屑一顾，表情混账得好像所有人一见你就会爱你爱得五体投地。”

 

　　他过来拥抱了彼得。“还有你，小不点，十七岁也没什么大不了，你还是有可能会长高的，保证蛋白质摄入，少吃酸黄瓜，多交朋友，”他重重地拍了彼得几下，“我们都会想你的。”

 

　　罗德把他拖走了。托尼目送着他们离开，转过身看着彼得耸了耸肩，他甚至还笑了，但彼得感觉自己的心又下沉了一点，他的心长出手来挂在悬崖边上，用不着谁来踩一脚自己就坠下去了。托尼学着他苦兮兮的表情——他可真讨厌他这副样子，但随机他的神情严肃起来了，他直直地盯进彼得的眼睛里边。“阿尔德里奇.基连。”他说。

 

　　“什么？”

 

　　“在你身后。”

 

　　他回过头，长头发的橄榄球健将鼻子上贴着绷带，正在和认识的每个人打招呼。“不可能，看看他的鼻子，就连我都不得不承认，他这样看上去称得上有几分英俊了，但是保险起见，让我们慢慢地躲开他。”话音刚落他的死对头就大吼一声托尼.史塔克你居然在这种地方看我怎么——“彼得，快走，”托尼双手握住一个酒瓶的瓶颈，做出手持光剑的姿势视死如归地说，“有我在这儿他们永远都不会通过的。”

 

　　彼得无视了他和后边追上来的一群人，他一把抓起他就跑，托尼被他扯着边跑边喊话:“不不不别抓领带我快要窒息了，不不不他们快追上来了你能再跑快点吗？什么？平面地形不能使出全力？天哪我真的应该给你加个助推器一类的东西的……他们快够到我的头发了，彼得！快使用原力！。”

 

　　彼得用脚后跟把一路碰到的所有东西都往后踢去，托尼在听到重物倒地的声音后捂住了脸，他们一溜烟地跑走了。

 

 

 

 

 

　　他们像走迷宫一样，在这个路口左转，在下一个路口跨过栏杆，最后跑到一间作为贮藏室的教室里。托尼闪身把门关上，在架子之间对他比了个嘘声的手势。“我们现在安全了。”

 

　　贮藏室的防晒玻璃上破了一个洞，月光透过来荧荧地照进地板上，呼吸的气流之间灰尘轻飘飘地涌动，彼得看见架子上摆满了彩纸和一摞摞按颜色分开的气球，甚至还有一台报废的相机，它蒙尘的镜头上些微映照出他们靠在一起的影子。“我还能再见到你吗？”

 

　　托尼似乎大惑不解。“什么？”

 

　　“我是说，”彼得几乎感到一阵怒火，为他永远什么都不在乎的样子，“在这之后我还能不能见到你了？”

 

　　托尼木然地，困惑地，就差在脸上写对不起你到底在说什么地看着他，随后他看上去恍然大悟。“彼得，”他说，“我从来没说过我要毕业了啊。”

 

　　现在彼得想要冲出去，借一支笔然后在脸上写你到底在说什么。“哈皮和罗德确实是毕业在即，”他说，手撑在彼得身后的架子上，脸慢慢地靠过来了，“我入学的那年修完了两年的学分，所以我现在是三年级的学生。”

 

　　彼得听得眉毛都要垮下来。“我只是一直跟他们待在一起而已……”

 

　　有什么人推开了房间的门，托尼一把搂住他，他们两个人抱成一团滚出了手边的另一扇门，接着他们停了下来，差点叫出声。这是贮藏室连着的主建筑的阳台，他们扒着栏杆，头顶上是巨大的墙面时钟，指针每动一下他们都能感受到它有力的颤动。

 

　　托尼和他坐在冷风里，隔着衣服他们小腿贴小腿，肩膀贴肩膀，彼得的胳膊弯曲着夹在两个胸膛中间，双手还保持一个挣扎的姿势捂住了托尼的脸，他慢慢地把两手分开，托尼的脸从中间露了出来，目不转睛地盯着他看。

 

　　依稀能听见里面的人说到烟花，然后是搬东西窸窣的响声，门被关上了。

 

　　托尼把脸贴在墙上听了听，然后对他说:“好了，我确定人都走掉了……”

 

　　他不说话了，因为他看见彼得低下头，缩起了脖子，脸埋进他扣得紧紧的领口里，红得要滴出樱桃汁来了。

 

　　高悬的露台上晚风冷冰冰，往头顶上看夜空亮晶晶。澄明通透得仿佛随时能滴下水银，仙后座的五颗星星一闪一闪，轻声细语地说来啊把我们摘下来，来啊把我们给他戴上。托尼隔着衬衫和外套，还有他那条可笑的领带，噗呲一下把头埋到彼得肩膀上。

 

　　“彼得。”

 

　　“我在。”

 

　　“彼得。”

 

　　“怎么。”

 

　　“彼得。”

 

　　“……”

 

　　“彼得，随便叫我点什么。”

 

　　“托尼。”

 

　　“不是这个。”

 

　　“青蛙脸。”

 

　　“谢谢，现在我感觉好多了。”他轻轻扶着他的脸，使他们额头相贴，彼得脸还是红红的，脸颊鼓着，下巴塞进领口里面——他的小松鼠。“我真抱歉，”他说，“我不知道你想到这里去了。”

 

　　“不是这样的，”彼得声音闷闷地说，“我一会儿想着不行不行绝对不行一会儿想着算了还能有什么呢，你有时候的态度让我觉得什么都不用说直接问起来嘿你觉得可以吗然后你回答是的是的就行，但是下一秒你的态度又让人搞不懂了，我感觉好糟糕……”

 

　　“是的是的是的，”托尼迅速点头，“是的是的是的是的是的，这样可以了吗？”

 

　　彼得呜呜地说话。“差不多吧。”

 

　　“你这样要把自己勒死了。”托尼把他最顶上的扣子解开，把他的领子立起来，一遍一遍顺着他的脖子捋，彼得把手框在他的脸边，好像要量出他的额头到底有几个指节长似的。“我就只有两个眼睛和一个鼻子。”托尼说。

 

　　“我也就只有这么一点大。”

 

　　“这个我可说不准呐，”他们的眼睛在黑夜里都是亮亮的，“还是觉得不舒服吗？”

 

　　彼得又低下头了。“这样吧，”他翻着自己的外套口袋，衬衫口袋，最后在裤子口袋里找出一支笔，扔掉笔帽，“洗衣店都是怎么写的来着？这样，件数:一件，”他拿着彼得的手在自己外套上写着，“长度:五英尺七英寸，特征:深色头发和眼睛，如果遗失，请打电话给彼得。”

 

　　“这样可以了吗？”彼得看着那行字，在“彼得”上面画了一个圈。“可以了。”

 

　　“好的，”他们滚烫的胸膛中间，心都要蹦出来撞到一起去了，“所以，彼得.帕克，或者说蜘蛛侠，准备好和托尼.史塔克坠入爱河并负责他的人身安全了吗？”

 

　　“我想我准备好了？”

 

　　“但是这样太不隆重了，”他看了下头顶的表说，“哦，再过十分钟他们就要放烟花了，你可以在那个时候吻我。”

 

　　“我真喜欢这个主意。”

 

　　他们规规矩矩地，手握手脸贴脸地，坐在风里等了十分钟。然后在零点已过，他们怀疑钟表出了什么故障因而又等了几分钟后的夜空上，不是相对的没有烟花，是绝对的没有烟花。

 

　　他们把头伸出栏杆，底下一群人吵吵嚷嚷地，讨论着烟花究竟是为什么会哑掉的。

 

　　他们把头缩了回来，托尼思考了一会，看着他深情地说:“如果宇宙中有什么其他东西导致了现在的一切的话——”

 

　　半个月前在缝纫社团的活动室后面，一个非常像松鼠的人类男孩吃掉了一整罐松籽，但是这在窗外树上另一只真正的松鼠的眼里，构成了一个不祥的预兆，她以为她爱的这个人类男孩，开始准备在颊囊里储存食物，骑上魔豆离开她和地面了，她争分夺秒地跑进储藏室里，用眼泪打湿了那箱她认为是魔豆种子的烟花。

 

　　“停下，这不好笑，还有再一次地，不要假装旁白讲话。”

 

　　那么，时间再往前推移一个月，在某个周日的晚上，蜘蛛侠被困在了一面墙上，洒在地上的溶液也浸透了他的面罩，使他痛苦万分，在这时他的命中注定及时出现，用一把小刀拯救了他，这把刀随后被扔进地面上的溶液里，产生的气味让实验室里的老鼠纷纷离开，惊动了隔壁机器人实验室门口的大猫，在它叼着老鼠，风风光光地走在学校钟表下面的栏杆上时，贮藏室里几近报废的自动曝光摄像机回光返照，捕捉到了它经过的一瞬，发出的光让猫都弓起了背，同时吸引了操场上夜间训练的棒球部新生的注意，几分钟前前辈严肃地指导他说:遵从你的本能。于是他遵从了本能，挥棒把球打进了光亮所在的这扇玻璃窗。

 

　　而，第二天又下雨了，烟花再也没法被点燃了。

 

　　“多浪漫啊。”他陶醉地说。

 

　　“就是这个故事毁了我们的初吻计划吗？”彼得用手挤着他的脸问。

 

　　“别担心，”他说，“我随时都可以补偿。”

 

　　在新的安排被下发，学生们涌出大门，一切崭新的和未竟的都被暂时抛下，从地面传来的欢呼直抵夜空，重新运来的烟花在群星之间绽开时，他们吻到一起去。

 

 

 

END

 

*名曲Despacito

*如果你能在架子中间找到那台相机的话，就真的能看见十张崭新的照片  
*照片忠实地记录了一只猫起跳降落的全过程，旁边还有模糊不清的一个黑点  
*那是一只老鼠


End file.
